My True Love
by Coolestavengers
Summary: Eric and Snow live happily ever after with love, marriage, a baby and living as a family together. One-Shot.


After their true love's kiss, Snow and Eric fell deeply in love, Eric worried about Snow's reputation as the new queen was seeing a huntsman as her consort, so for Eric's decision, they agreed to keep their relationship as a secret but Snow didn't want to do it anymore, she was tired of hiding her love towards her huntsman, she talked to him about her intentions of showing him in public as her true love, he barely accepted to make her happy, when they announced their love, William was a bit jealous and Eric still resented William for his intents to keep her away from him, but William after some time he decided to drop it seeing as Snow was so in love with Eric and then Eric's jealousies stopped.

"Snow, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Eric asked.

"I would never" She said and he smiled.

They were arriving to a forest near the sanctuary as Eric grew nervous and Snow noted it and began to wonder why, he was running his hand through his hair and his palm was sweating.

"Eric, are you alright?" She asked confused.

"Aye, I'm fine, just thinking about important issues"

"And what are those issues tormenting my dear huntsman's head?" She asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Those issues are about our love" He finished.

"What about that? Did you stop loving me? Are you breaking up with me?" She panicked till his mocking and contagious laugh sounded.

"Of course not Princess, it's just a proposition that I'm going to ask you"

"Tell me now, you're driving my nerves crazy already"

"Well, here it goes" He took a deep breath and started.

"Snow White, I have loved you since our aventure in these woods so I brought you here to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, we've been in a relationship for quite a while and it's time to love each other properly and I'm not doing this about becoming a king, I don't care about my future royal position which I don't want, I just love you for who you are in your heart therefore I ask you, will you be my wife?" He knelt before her with a beautiful ring in his hand as she was holding back the tears in her eyes which began to fall down her cheeks, she truly loved her huntsman.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I will marry you!" She said and ran to him as he swept her in his arms.

"I love you so much Snow" He said with his piercing blue eyes.

"I love you too Eric" She said.

Four months later...

"Snow, I must admit I fell in love since the moment I saw your beautiful face, so pure, so peaceful, so tender, I promise you I will never abandon you from this moment till eternity, you made me a better man after I was just a drunkard, I will always find the way to you if somehow the fate decided to separate us, I will love you till my last breath, I will never lie to you, I will support you in everything and I will always be there for you" Eric said his vows and slide the ring in Snow's finger.

"Eric, my dear huntsman, my true love, I must admit I didn't fall in love since the moment I saw you, you were so rude and mean to me, but since you gave me that beautiful speech of yours and that warm kiss I could not resist to the sweetness there's in your heart, I love you and I always will till death do us apart, you're my life, my warmth you have stolen my heart completely so I give it to you from this moment till the eternity" Snow finished her vows and slide the ring in Eric's finger.

"Do you Eric, take Snow to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you apart?"

"I do"

"Do you Snow White, take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you apart?"

"I do"

"Then by the power I possess I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest finished and they kissed passionately, the people clapping in cheers.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too"

A year later...

Eric was out hunting, he became king but he never left his prodigious hobbits of hunting. Snow could not sleep without the warm feeling of his muscled body next to her, but these days she had been more tired than usual so he gained some sleep. In the morning Snow woke up to the horrible feeling raising in her stomach, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up all the contents of her stomach, then she went to the hall to have breakfast, because she was rather hungry now.

"Are you alright my Lady? You don't seem well this morning" Greta asked worried.

"It's nothing Greta, I'm just feeling a little dizzy but it'll pass"

"Would you like some herbal tea my Lady? It will ease your nauseas"

"That will be great, thank you" As she sat up she had to sit down again feeling about to faint.

"My Lady I think you should see the doctor or the healer today, you're not well"

"Thank you Great, that's what I will do" She smiled at the girl as she headed to the medical place.

After a long week of hunting, Eric finally came back home, he was ecstatic to see his beautiful Snow again, she should have felt lonely. He was dirtier than ever, his light brown hair was now a dark brown caked with mud, his boots were covered with mud as well and his clothes were wet and sweaty. He took a bath a got cleaned up before seeing his Snow, he needed to greet her properly and clean. He headed up to their chambers and found her laying on bed and reading a book, when she saw him she ran to him and hugged him tightly, a big smile across her face.

"How have you been my love? I have missed you a lot" He said joyfully.

"I've been okay, missing you a lot though, but today I've received splendid news and now I'm more than okay" She said smiling at him.

"And what is it?"

"Eric, I'm pregnant" She said with bright green eyes as his mouth dropped.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I'm pregnant Eric, I just found out this morning when I started to get sick" She repeated and after a few seconds he lifted her up and spun her around.

"I can't believe it, a child" He whispered with pride.

"We're gonna have a baby, this is so exciting"

"It is indeed" He kissed her on the lips as she kissed him back.

"I love you so much Snow"

"I love you too"

The months passed and Snow's pregnancy was going very well, her morning sickness have stopped a while ago. Her approaching due date made Eric's father to be syndrome run wild, he was always worried about Snow's upcoming due date, as her belly began to round he was more than proud, always giving soft kisses and feeling the strong kicks in her wife's ever growing tummy. Snow had convinced him recently to go to the woods near the sanctuary where he proposed, but he was refusing to the idea of her being in the woods in her condition.

"Snow you need to slow down, you can't be running in your condition" He said.

"I'm pregnant not handicapped, besides if I told this to someone, nobody would believe me that the brave and scary huntsman is scared of a tiny baby" She said rubbing her belly.

"Well, sometimes every man has his own fears and I don't want you to be going into labor in the middle of nowhere, your majesty" She let out a giggle and he wrapped his strong arms around her swollen belly, then he felt drops of water falling into his boots.

"Now it's going to rain, this will be more difficult this way to go back" He groaned.

"Umm, Eric, I don't think that's rain" She said rubbing her belly as he saw the wetness in her dress, his eyes went wide open.

"I told you not to come here" He said nervously.

"I need to take you right now to the castle" He said desperately.

"I won't get to the castle Eric, I will have this baby here!" She said frantically, holding her stomach as a contraction hit.

"Oh god, this cannot be happening, I was a fool for bringing you here!" He was passing around.

"Could you please stop insulting yourself and help me? Because I'm having a baby HERE!" She cried out with another contraction.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked panicked.

"I don't know but do something NOW!" She screamed of pain.

"Okay, calm down and breathe, lay down here, you will have to push every time I tell you to, alright?" He said and she nodded.

"Okay, when you feel another contraction you're going to push" He said as she screamed with another contraction.

"Push!" She cried out and he just frowned.

"Okay love you're doing perfectly, I can see the head, now push!" Then the baby's body slipped out and he caught it, the baby cried loudly.

"It's a boy!" He said smiling and ripped a piece of his clothes to wrap the baby up. Eric and Snow were crying, laughing and smiling at the same time, the excitement taking over them.

"He's finally here Eric!" Snow said as he passed her the baby.

"Aye, he is, and he's so big and strong and beautiful" He said looking down at the wiling baby in Snow's arms.

"Yeah, he is, and he's just like you, look at his hair and those stunning eyes" She said. The baby had a short tuft of light brown hair, big piercing blue eyes, chubby cheeks, a little bottom nose and little lips.

"He's definitely our son if he was born in the woods" He laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" They could not stop smiling at the little boy.

"We're finally a family" He whispered and kissed his wife's cheek and then kissed the baby's forehead.

Five years later...

"DADDY!" The five years old boy screamed.

"What's the matter Magnus?" Eric asked.

"You promised to take me hunting with you and you were already leaving, I want to learn how to use the axe, how to fight and how to shoot arrows" He demanded.

"Well, I talked to your mother about that matter and she said you could not until you are old enough" Eric explained.

"But I wanted to go with you" The little boy said disappointed, he was definitely Eric's son.

"I promise I will take you as soon as your mother gives me permission" Eric smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Dada?" Said a little two years old brown haired, blue eyed girl.

"Hey my princess, come here" He knelt to her level as she went running to him, he scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"I see someone has found whom she was looking for" Snow came from nowhere, Eric kissed her cheek and put his daughter down.

"Aye, Rose is very persistent" He said.

"Well, she's your daughter after all, and your son is even more alike you" She giggled.

"Well, maybe this one takes after its mother" He said rubbing her slightly rounded belly.

"I hope so!" She exclaimed and they laughed.

"You know how much I love my family?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I know" She said with a big smile.

"Snow, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Fine, I wanted it to be a surprise but since you're not leaving me choice I'll tell you"

"Then what?"

"We're having twins!" She said excitedly.

"Oh god, this is gonna be a loud house" He said laughing.

"Yes, there will be always a mess around" She laughed too.

"Snow, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you so much and I love our family" He said.

"I love you too Eric, you're the best thing that ever happened to me as well, you and our kids.

They kissed passionately and lived hapily ever after, with their growing family. After she was all those years lonely and trapped in the north tower and he was always drunk, their lives became one and changed to be perfect and happy filled with love and joy.

The end.


End file.
